


【奇异铁】Laundry

by Sherryliu



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherryliu/pseuds/Sherryliu
Summary: 关于博士如何洗衣服的问题
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 6





	【奇异铁】Laundry

【奇异铁】Laundry  
托尼回家的时候，没有看到斯蒂芬。  
“Doc——”把外套扔到沙发上，他随口喊着。  
“在这。”懒懒的声音从洗衣间传出。  
托尼闻言唇角带笑，解着领带朝里走，“我勤劳的管家先生，可否把我的……”  
没说完的话卡在喉头，托尼看着沙发里的斯蒂芬，不太相信自己的眼睛。  
此刻，他的魔法师正在聚精会神地看着书，交叠的双腿上摊着的那本古籍成了他身上唯一的遮掩物。  
是的，他什么都没有穿。  
坚实的胸膛，修长的腿，若隐若现的腰腹以及……  
“你的什么？”听对方忽然没了声音，斯蒂芬随口问了句，眼神却没有离开书。  
托尼深吸口气，攥着领带的手不自觉紧了紧，“你是这么洗衣服的吗？像这样？”  
“有问题？”斯蒂芬这才抬起头，却转瞬眯起了眼。  
托尼斯塔克，脸红了。  
他心中暗笑，脸上却依旧漠然，便见他合上魔法典，从沙发中直起身来。  
“你的领带……”赤条条走到托尼面前，斯蒂芬一瞬不瞬地看住那双琥珀色眼眸，很是正经的问，“需要我帮忙吗？”  
托尼被他看得心底发毛，眼神不自觉闪躲间瞥见翻滚的洗衣机里忽然闪现的一抹白，瞬间转了话题，“等等，你……把斗篷和内裤放一起洗了？”  
斯蒂芬茫然一愣，“不可以？”  
“For God's sake!”托尼无语，却发现斯蒂芬不知何时又贴近了几分。  
“Does it bother you？”低沉的嗓音仿佛飞絮飘进耳蜗，痒痒的，麻麻的，骚弄着托尼本就躁动的一颗心。  
灼热的呼吸喷洒在魔法师灰白的鬓角，碎发纷扬起落间，托尼不自觉将唇贴了上去。  
斯蒂芬轻轻闭上了眼，任潮湿温热的浅吻落在他的颈间耳畔。  
“这次……轮到我了。”缠绵间，托尼带着笑意与情欲的低声耳语让他瞬时睁开了眼。  
身下传来异样的触感，斯蒂芬低头，却见方才被托尼攥在手里的那条银灰色领带不知何时已然套上了自己微胀的突起。  
“You douchebag.”斯蒂芬扬唇骂了句。  
“彼此彼此。”托尼紧了紧领带，手指却不安分的拨弄着那抹突起的滚烫，笑得很是无赖，“就像你说的，求人并不是件很难的事。”他学着斯蒂芬压低了嗓音。  
“这是在报复吗？”  
“当然不是，亲爱的，我只是……”托尼坏笑着贴近斯蒂芬的耳畔，低声呢喃，“我只是想听你求我干你。”  
手上的动作缓缓加快，斯蒂芬的越来越粗重的呼吸尽数消弭在托尼温柔绵长的亲吻里。  
“你喜欢这样，对吗？”翻身将斯蒂芬压在身后的墙壁上，托尼语带笑意的问。  
他当然知道，如果不是斯蒂芬愿意，他怎么可能困得住他，这是只属于他们两个游戏。  
斯蒂芬没有回应，只是咬着唇，克制着身下极度肿胀所带来的痛感。  
托尼凝视着那双星空一般的眸，此刻，那里早已蓄满了泪，仿佛群星沉入了海底。  
不动神色地再度收紧领带，托尼知道，魔法师就快撑不住了。  
“求我，Doc.”低语仿佛魔咒在斯蒂芬耳畔萦绕不散，一声再也无法克制的呻吟猝然溢出，双腿不自觉地战栗着。  
“托尼斯塔克……”他轻颤着喊出他的名字。  
“干嘛？”托尼一下下吻去他眼角滑落的泪。  
“求你……”  
“如你所愿，我的博士。”

PS：这真的不怨我，我就是看到了这张图，就脑补到停不下来


End file.
